


Bright Lights: Ladrien June 2018

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, hopefully a good time, most likely a smidge of angst, movie star Adrien AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: A twenty-something Adrien (who never held a Miraculous) is back in Paris to film a movie about the Miraculous heroes who have been keeping Paris safe for a decade. He immediately meets up with a certain Bug on his hotel rooftop.





	1. Reveal

“It’d be funnier with the cat puns I suggested,” Adrien grumbled, leaning back in the lounger as he flipped to the next page of the script.

“Puns are the highest form of comedy, they say.”

Adrien jumped, dropping the script in surprise. He stared at the superhero who was standing on the roof ledge to the side of his chair and willed his heart rate to lower to an acceptable rate.

“Sorry,” Ladybug apologized, trying to hide her smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, uh, it’s fine.” He stood uncertainly, putting his script back on the lounger. “Is this a joke or...”

Ladybug blinked. “A joke?”

He gestured to the script. “Because of the movie?”

“Oh! You’re one of the actors. I thought I heard some were staying in this hotel.” She tilted her head. “Who are you playing?”

“Jaguar,” he flushed. “Or I guess Chat Noir, according to the script. They changed the names.”

“Yeah, we didn’t exactly sign off on the story,” she sighed but then smiled at him. “Not much to be done about it though. Have you started shooting yet?”

“We start in the morning. I do anyway. Not everyone is here yet.”

Ladybug nodded and stepped down onto the rooftop. “Have you been in anything I would’ve seen?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve done a few television spots but none in France.”

“You’re French though.”

He grinned. “That easy to tell?”

“I may have been feigning surprise at realizing who you are,” she admitted. “I thought I might see some of the movie people here and my curiosity won out. Your father was my favorite designer once upon a time.”

“Not into the newer lines?”

“More that I just don’t have time to keep up with it all anymore,” she shrugged. “You modeled for a bit for him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, it was okay. I like acting more.”

“You were good in that thing with the vampires,” Ladybug smiled.

“You really did your research, huh?” he teased.

She blushed, pink painting her cheeks beneath her mask. “Maybe a little. Wouldn’t you if suddenly your secret life was going to be on the big screen?”

Adrien frowned, picking up the script. “I guess I didn’t really think of it that way. I was too excited about actually landing the part.”

“It’s fine,” she brushed off cooly, stepping back up to the ledge. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll make a good...what did you say your name was for this again?”

“Chat Noir.”

“Chat Noir,” she echoed. “I like it.”

He took a hopeful step forward. “But you can call me Adrien, if you want.”

She took her yoyo off her hip and half-turned to wink at him. “We’ll see, Kitty.” 

Adrien watched her swing away and for the first time since he’d stepped foot back in Paris, he was actually happy to be home.


	2. Babysitting

"Are you drunk?”

Adrien squinted at the red and black form swaying in front of him. “Just a little,” he said, lips splitting open into a wide smile as he brought the glass bottle up for another sip. “Are you?”

“No,” Ladybug replied pointedly, stepping down to the rooftop. “You need to go back to your room. You shouldn’t be on the roof in this state. It isn’t safe.”

“That’s a very good superhero line,” he nodded. “I’ll have to tell the director about that one.”

She frowned, keeping distance between them. “Is everything okay?”

“Nothing out of the usual.” His smile wilted around the edges and became forced. 

She stepped closer, holding out her hand. “Can I have that please?”

Adrien looked down at the bottle. “Are you going to drink with me?”

“No.” She gently pried the bottle from his hands and moved back again.

He deflated, sitting down on the edge of the lounger. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“You’re fine.”

“I’m really not.”

“Want to talk about it?” she offered, taking a seat beside him.

He glanced at her, eyes wary. “I can’t decide if you’re really here. I’m been coming up here every night for over a week but you never came back.”

She blushed, looking away. “Yeah, I saw you.”

“You were watching me?”

“That makes is sound stalkerish. I go by here on my patrol route some nights.”

“But you didn’t stop by.”

“No.”

They lapsed into silence, the nighttime bustle of the city floating up from the streets below.

“Being back in Paris is hard for me,” Adrien finally said. “Today was especially trying so I thought I would come up here and relax.”

“Getting drunk on a high rise roof is dangerous,” she berated gently.

“I’m only a little drunk,” he huffed. “And I wasn’t near the edge. This is just the only place no one comes to look for me.”

She nodded, thumb rubbing against the worn label on the bottle. “I guess I can’t be too judgmental. After the day I had, I was tempted to do the same thing.”

“Wednesdays are brutal, huh?”

She laughed softly. “Yeah, they can be.” She glanced to the side at him. “Did something happen with the movie?”

“No. I mean, things are a little shaky now but I’m sure they’ll even out.”

“I heard the woman playing my character is a bit of a diva.”

“She is!” he exclaimed with wide eyes. “She’s kinda awful.” He frowned then. “I shouldn’t say that. I don’t really know her that well yet. Her first impression just isn’t great.”

Ladybug watched him for a moment. “I think you might actually be one of the good guys, Adrien.”

He scoffed but it was only half-hearted. “I don’t know about that.” He pursed his lips, watching her peel the label on his bottle. “Today’s the anniversary of when my mom went missing years ago so I went to see my father and it didn’t go well,” he admitted. “We haven’t had much of a relationship in years and I told myself I was okay with that, but...I think maybe I hoped coming back would fix things.”

“I’ll admit I was curious as to why you weren’t staying in the big mansion across town. You have a bunch of fans camped out around the wall.”

“There’s one reason,” he laughed. “But yeah, I just thought it was better if my father and I still had some distance until we figure things out.” He suddenly yawned, a jaw-cracking sound and blinked blearily. “I think my buzz is going.”

Ladybug nodded and stood. “You should go get some rest. I’m sure you have a busy day ahead of you.”

He stood, swaying a little until he found his balance. “Sorry you had to babysit me. I’ll try to keep the alcohol in my room from now on.”

She smiled. “All part of my job.” She handed the bottle back to him and started towards the edge of the roof.

“Hey, Ladybug?”

She turned back. “Yeah?”

Adrien flushed. “Do you think maybe you can stop by more often when you’re swinging by? Talking to you is nice and I haven’t really made a lot of friends around here yet.”

She blushed in return, ducking her head as she pulled out her yoyo. “I think I can do that. Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, Ladybug.”


	3. Kwami Swap

“I might be playing you now,” Adrien said in greeting as Ladybug landed on the roof.

She laughed, crossing to the pool where he sat. “What?”

“The actress playing Ladyluck dropped out of the film and now they’re talking about gender-swapping all the roles and making it seem like it was a studio decision for diversity or something,” he explained, rolling his eyes.

“I see.”

“And not that I wouldn’t be honored to play you, of course, but I was really getting into Chat.”

Ladybug folded down beside him, watching his feet kick lightly under the surface of the pool. “What would your new name be?”

“I don’t think they’ve gotten that far. They said we have the next two days off and then we have a table read.”

“Couldn’t they just find another actress to play the part?”

“Yeah, but who knows.”

“How are things other than that?”

Adrien flushed. “Oh, uh, they’re fine. Sorry about the other night.”

“We all have bad days.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore,” she grinned, unfolding her legs and slipping them into the water. She wiggled her covered toes and Adrien chuckled.

“Isn’t that going to be uncomfortable to go home in?”

“I can’t exactly take the suit off,” she shrugged and felt her cheeks warm at her words. “Besides,” she continued quickly, “it feels nice to cool off. I wasn’t sure if you would be up here tonight. It’s a really warm night.”

“I was hoping to see you,” he confessed. “I wanted you to know I was about to have some time off.”

Ladybug ducked her head and bit her lip to try to hide her smile. “Why is that?”

“In case you wanted to come hang out more or something.”

“I work during the days so I don’t have a lot of free time. You should explore the city though. I’m sure a lot has changed since you were last here.”

“Yeah, I could do that,” he replied, trying not to let his disappointment leak into his voice.

“You know,” she added, “there’s this great little bakery on Rue Gotlib that you should try. I’m a big fan of their ham and cheese croissants.” 

He nodded noncommittally.

“Maybe you could find someone else working on the movie to hang out with? I’m sure there are some awesome people on the film crew, like PAs and stuff.”

“Yeah, I could do that.”

Ladybug frowned, torn between feeling sorry for Adrien and being irritated by his dejected attitude. She pulled her legs up, water dripping from her suit. “Well, I should be going.”

He looked up in surprise. “Already? You just got here.”

“Yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting someone. I just wanted to stop by since I saw you out here.” She shook her legs in an attempt to shed more of the water. 

“I’m being a sad sack,” he grimaced, standing with her. “Sorry. I feel like I haven’t really been able to find my footing since I got here.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, I really want to put in more effort,” he argued, giving her a tentative smile. “I’m going to be more positive from here on out.”

She returned his smile. “Good. You have a really nice smile. I like seeing it.”

They both blushed and Adrien walked with Ladybug to the roof ledge as they trailed water along the rooftop. “Thanks for stopping by. It really does make my night when you do.”

“I like seeing you too,” she admitted. 

“Really?” he grinned.

“There you are.”

Ladybug and Adrien looked up to see a dark figure land on the other end of the roof. “I was just on my way to meet you,” she said, glancing at Adrien before crossing the roof to meet her partner.

Jaguar looked past her, tilting his head with a grin. “So this is who’s playing me, huh?”

“He may be playing me now,” Ladybug teased, winking at Adrien. “Jaguar, meet Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is my partner, Jaguar.”

The men shook hands and Ladybug watched the tightening of their hands in a mini-show of strength. She rolled her eyes but didn’t comment. 

“Well, we should get going, Spots. The others will be waiting.” Jaguar stepped back and looked at his partner expectantly.

“I’m right behind you,” she said pointedly and he chuckled with a quick nod of his head.

“Hint taken. See you in a few.” He saluted to Adrien and then took a running leap off the roof, disappearing into the darkness.

“Well, that’s him,” Ladybug said, still able to make out Jaguar’s silhouette where he stopped a few buildings over and turned to watched them, his blue eyes faintly glowing.

“He seems nice,” Adrien offered.

“He is.” She turned her back to Jaguar’s eyes and smiled at him. “I really should go now though. Don’t forget about the bakery.”

He smiled, walking all the way up to the edge of the roof with her. “The croissants are that good, huh?”

“They really are,” she assured him before following her partner’s trail.


	4. Protection

“This isn’t like you. It’s kind of cute,” Nino teased, straightening the napkins on the bakery counter.

“Hush. He’s nice and seems lonely,” Marinette tutted.

“So you’re setting him up with me? You know PAs don’t usually hang out with the actors, right? I doubt he realizes I’m even working on the movie.”

Marinette pulled the stack of napkins away from Nino and spiraled them again. “I know you guys might not click but he needs someone to hang out with. I can’t keep stopping by his rooftop every night.”

Nino gave her a knowing look and Marinette busied herself with wiping down the spotless counter, her cheeks going red.

“I suppose I don’t need to say you obviously have a crush.”

“But you’re saying it anyway,” she groaned. “Go sit down and drink your coffee.”

“Am I allowed to know you when he gets here or are you manipulating that too?” he grinned.

“I think our friendship might be over.”

Nino shrugged. “It’s been over a couple of decades; we had a good run.”

“Hush and go eat your free scone.”

He laughed and sat down at the small table beside the counter. Marinette continued to work, helping customers and trying her best not to keep checking the clock and counting the hours in which Adrien hadn’t show up yet. She saw Nino getting restless and was ready to throw in the towel when the bell above the door rung and Adrien breezed in like the movie star he was, dark sunglasses in place.

Marinette lost her breath for a moment as he approached the counter. It was different seeing him like this. He obviously had his guard up, glancing around to see who else was in the room and she felt...vulnerable. After all these years, she didn’t believe her mask and spots made a difference but here she was, feeling like a smitten teenager as the beautiful man in front of her stepped closer. 

“Hi,” she squeaked and then cleared her throat with a grimace. “Sorry, hi! How can I help you today?”

He gave her a vague smile, looking over the bakery case. “Oh, a friend told me to try one of the ham and cheese croissants but it looks like you’re out?”

“I might have one in the back,” she smiled. “Let me check.” She inhaled deeply as she escaped into the backroom, scooping up the croissant she’d been saving for him and popping it in the toaster to warm. 

There was a loud scream from outside and the far wall of the bakery shook. “Not today,” she groaned, pulling the croissant out of the toaster. “Damn it, Hawkmoth.”

Marinette hurried out to the front to see Nino was already gone and Carapace was moving into action in the street beyond the bakery window. Adrien was still by the counter, his sunglasses on top of his head and eyes wide as he watched the melee unfold outside. Jaguar joined Carapace and Marinette let out a sigh of a relief. She might get away with not transforming for this akuma at least. 

“I heard this happens a lot here,” Adrien said as she handed him the croissant. “It’s, uh, it’s kinda scary, huh?” 

That glass shook as the akuma yelled and Marinette winced. She would have to transform soon after all if she was going to clean up any mess. “I would say you get used to it but I don’t really think that’s the case.” She took in his body language and found herself curious. Adrien’s words made it seem like he was scared of what was going on outside the small shop but he looked like he was ready to jump out in the middle of it. A hero or a nutcase, she mused as she watched him, or a little of both.

Something hit the glass and a delicate crack appeared. “Why don’t you come upstairs? My family has an apartment up there and it will probably be a little safer away from all this glass.”

He glanced back at her. “Sure, that sounds--”

Something large enough to be a mailbox suddenly sailed through the nearest window, shattering glass and knocking Adrien to the ground. Marinette whirled in anger to see minions of the akuma beginning to enter the bakery. Adrien was seemingly unconscious, a thin line of blood already running down his forehead.

“Spots on,” she growled, charging the nearest minion and bowling him into the others before turning and scooping Adrien up. He was tall and lanky but she’d had enough experience carrying an injured Jaguar that she knew how to handle his form as she made it up the stairs.

Her parents were visiting family which was somewhat of a blessing so she didn’t have to explain too much. This wasn’t the first time she’d brought someone to stay safe with them though. They understood.

Ladybug laid him on the couch and Adrien shifted but his eyes never opened. She didn’t think it was anything too serious but she could worry about that after she dealt with the akuma. She couldn’t believe Hawkmoth had the audacity to mess up her morning plans. Everything would’ve been perfect too.

She gritted her teeth as she slipped back outside and joined her teammates.

“Sorry about your date, LB,” Carapace grunted, forcing a minion away with his shield.

“Date? You had a date?” Jaguar used his baton to sweep the legs out from under a few minions. “Is it the actor?”

“It wasn’t a date! Can we not do this now?” Ladybug punched a minion. “I’ll go after the akuma. You keep these guys busy.”

She knew she was running away, even if her intentions were good. She wasn’t quite ready to have the dating discussion with her partner. Good thing she had a fight to distract her for the time being.


	5. Paparazzi

“Looks like we’re famous.” Adrien brandished a tabloid featuring a cover photo of Ladybug carrying his unconscious form out of the bakery. “The director is hoping I can talk you into a cameo since we’re such good friends now.”

Ladybug took the magazine from him to get a better look at the picture. Nothing in it looked incriminating, at least. “How’s your head?”

He smoothed his hair back to show a row of five delicate stitches. “I’ll survive, though my pride is wounded. I can’t believe I was out of it for so long. At least my hair covers it so make-up won’t have to do too much.”

“That’s good then.”

“Yeah, the wig irritated the stitches a bit today, but I think it’ll be all right.”

“How are you guys getting around the whole secret identity thing?” Ladybug asked, curiosity getting the best of her as she sat down beside him on the lounger. “Did they just make something up?”

He grinned. “Spoilers.”

“You can’t think I’m going to go see this movie.”

“That hurts,” he whimpered dramatically. “I thought we were friends.”

Ladybug laughed. “It’s all just so weird.”

“I get that. I still kinda think you’ll secretly see it.”

“You don’t know me well enough to guess that.”

“Maybe I’ll ask you to be my date to the premiere and then you’ll have to see it.”

Ladybug flushed and busied herself with reading the article that accompanied the photo. There wasn’t much to it. Theories and gossip that she was dating the actor playing the onscreen version of her real-life partner. Beside the large shot of her carrying Adrien, there was a small inset photo of Jaguar by himself and another of the two of them holding each other close on a rooftop. It had been taken years ago, her hair held up in pigtails with matching ribbons. They’d been so young.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Um, or not. It was kind of a joke unless you’re into the idea.”

She blinked and looked over at him. “Sorry, what?”

His cheeks grew red. “I was just being dumb. You didn’t miss anything.” He gestured to the photo of her and Jaguar. “I guess you’ve had your fair share of paparazzi for years too, huh?”

“Something like that,” she muttered distractedly.

“Did you guys date?”

“It was years ago and wasn’t even for very long. The public doesn’t want to forget though.”

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. “I know what that’s like.”

“I should get going.”

He stood with her. “Oh, uh, I actually have something for you. I left it in my room though. Do you mind staying here while I go grab it?”

“You got me something?”

“I just wanted to say thanks for saving me.”

“You didn’t need to--”

Adrien held up a hand as he walked towards the door to the stairs. “I wanted to. I’ll be right back.”

Ladybug walked around the pool to give herself something to do. There was a bright green towel with black paw prints spread over one of the chairs and she couldn’t help but smile. Adrien had definitely thrown himself into the role of Chat Noir in full force. She tried to imagine Jaguar buying a towel like that but it wouldn’t come together. Her partner liked to try to keep his two identities as separate as he could manage.

“It isn’t much,” Adrien said, letting the door close behind him, “but I saw it and thought of you.” He held out a small jewelry box and Ladybug took it hesitantly.

She opened the box to reveal a thin silver chain with a discreet ladybug charm, the black spots sparkling like tiny jewels. “It’s beautiful. Thank you,” she smiled.

“I know you can’t really wear it while you’re out here but I thought it was pretty,” he replied bashfully.

Ladybug realized she wasn’t quite ready to leave but didn’t know how to stay. She opened her yoyo and tucked the box inside it carefully, feeling Adrien’s eyes on her movements. “Do you like ice cream?”

“Who says no to that question?”

She offered her hand to him and Adrien widened his eyes. “Now?”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

He grinned. “Absolutely not. Lead the way.”


	6. Ice Cream

“I’ll give Andre props. He definitely has the whole magic of love thing down,” Adrien remarked, taking a long lick of ice cream. “I kinda want to believe him.”

“I could see you being a believer,” Ladybug teased. “You’ve got that sweet naivety about you.”

“Rude. I’m a very cynical and hardened man, thank you.”

“Pardon me,” she grinned. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“You’re forgiven. Also thank you for calling me sweet,” he winked at her before biting into one of the scoops. “Can you tell me something about you?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I know you can’t, like, tell me your real name or anything, but what do you like to do when you have free time?”

Ladybug snorted. “Free time? What’s that?”

“Come on, surely you get some down time.”

“I do,” she nodded. “Uh, I usually spend it helping my friends take care of their kids.”

Adrien nodded, not sure what to say in response.

“My best friend,” she frowned, lowering her ice cream as her appetite disappeared, “she used to follow me around a lot when I first became Ladybug. She had this blog and was always trying to find out who I was and it was really hard.”

“Alya Cesaire.”

Ladybug froze. “Right. I shouldn’t say anymore. That was stupid.”

Adrien shifted, looking out over the city from the perch she had swung them to. “This might not mean much, but you can trust me, ya know? I wouldn’t tell anyone your secrets. I just...well, I researched everything I could when I got the part so I know about the accident with Alya.”

She nodded stiffly.

“She still runs the blog, doesn’t she? I know she can’t get out as much but it’s really active with submissions and stuff.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug replied softly. “She still runs it and loves it. I don’t really understand honestly.”

“I’m guessing you don’t actually show up to take care of her kids as Ladybug,” he prodded.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure.”

Awkward silence fell between them as Ladybug’s ice cream melted. She finally let it free fall, watching it splatter on the ground.  
__________________________

“Remind me of the events of this afternoon the next time Nino gets that damn fond look in his eyes and starts talking about wanting another kid,” Alya groaned, tilting her head back against the headrest of her wheelchair. “I swear I think they were possessed today.”

Marinette laughed tiredly and stretched out on the couch. “There had to be something in the air. They were both full throttle. And Kieran is usually so chill. She was more wound up that Zoe.”

“The painting activity was nice though. I think they liked that one.”

“Yeah, we’ll have to keep it in the arsenal. I think Zoe’s speech therapy went as well as it could too.” Marinette closed her eyes. “Just give me a minute and I’ll go get our lunch ready.”

“You can take five minutes if you tell me about him,” Alya grinned, curling her tongue behind her teeth. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“You know my wonderful husband doesn’t keep anything from me so you may as well fess up. I’ve already researched Adrien to death anyway.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Sometimes,” she grinned. “I hear you go see him just about every other night.”

Marinette frowned. “Yeah, I think that was a mistake. Last night I almost told him all about you before he mentioned he knew your name from the Ladyblog.”

Alya shrugged. “I don’t really have anything to hide here, Mari. And it isn’t that farfetched that you would still be visiting me as Ladybug all these years later.”

“Since I’m the reason you’re in the chair,” she murmured.

“Stop it. We’re not doing this again and you know that isn’t what I mean,” Alya snapped. “I’m in this chair because Hawkmoth is a punk ass bitch but whatever, I became even cooler. I’m Oracle, baby.” She grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I mean it. Snap out of it or I’m going to yell and wake up the girls and tell them Aunt Marinette is taking them to the zoo for ice cream and bags of sugar.”

Marinette groaned, covering her face. “Speaking of, I took him to Andre’s last night.”

“And?”

“There’s no and.”

“Come on, did you have matching ice cream?”

“No.”

“Okay, but was it corresponding? Like his ice cream represented you and your ice cream represented him? It had to be. I have a feeling about you guys,” Alya nodded confidently.

“Of all people, I feel like you aren’t one who would believe in Andre’s supposed ice cream magic.”

“Excuse you, I knew I was going to marry Nino as soon as our ice creams matched.”

“Funny, I remember you saying you knew you were going to marry him when you saw him in a swimsuit for the first time,” Marinette replied wryly.

Alya waved a hand. “Be that as it may, I still believe in all kinds of magic.” She moved her chair forward so she could pat Marinette’s leg. “I don’t want you to close yourself off. You deserve happiness.”

Marinette nodded, deflating visibly. “I should talk to Luka, shouldn’t I?”

“Probably be a good move. He’s been dying to ask about it but can’t bring himself to go through with it. He’s come by a few times on your patrol nights with ridiculous music excuses but Nino said he doesn’t really ask about you.”

“I don’t want to make things awkward. We’re in a good place.”

“Sometimes you have to get a little uncomfortable for a bit so you can move onto something better. Whatever you decide, you know I’m here.”

Marinette smiled. “You’re the best Oracle ever.”

“You better believe it.”


	7. Princess Carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. This one has been a fun one to write. <3
> 
> I saw a few questions about the Cure sine Alya is in a wheelchair and Adrien needed stitches after getting hit with debris during the akuma attack. In this AU, Ladybug’s Cure only fixes the things that happen while she is transformed. I like the idea because there are things out of her control that don’t completely reset so I wanted to explore that here.

“This might count as stalking.”

Ladybug whirled around to find Jaguar standing behind her. He made a point of stepping closer to look over her shoulder to see Adrien on the hotel roof the next building over. The actor was stretched out on a lounger with a book in hand but he kept looking around every few moments. “I think he’s waiting on you.”

“I’m not sure what to say.”

He shrugged. “You don’t really have to say anything. We aren’t dating.”

“Then why does this feel so weird?” she asked with a small smile.

Jaguar matched her expression. “I’m kind of relieved you think it feels weird too. I was afraid I was being...I don’t even know what honestly.”

“You know I love you. You’re one of my best friends.”

“I feel the same way.”

She pursed her lips. “I guess neither of us dating anyone else all these years had me thinking that one day...”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “me too. It just doesn’t work though, does it?”

“I wish it did,” Ladybug admitted.

“So do I. It’d be easier.” He stepped closer to the edge of the roof and looked down. “You really like him.”

“It’s probably a mistake.” Ladybug hugged herself. “It’s too dangerous to get close, especially with the movie stuff going on.” 

“I’m not saying it has to be him, but one of these days, you’re going to have to expand your bubble.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You deserve a life outside of the spots and your guilt.”

“I love the kids and you know it,” she shot back defiantly.

“I know,” he replied, tone gentle, “but you do more than you would in another situation. Alya lets you do more because she knows you need it right now.” He nudged her shoulder with his own. “Go have some fun. He’s attractive and seems nice enough. No one is going to blame you for cutting loose a little.”

“This is not the way I thought this conversation would go.”

Jaguar puffed his chest and looked out over the city. “I’m trying to be cool.” He glanced at her before deflating with a laugh. “I’ll admit it feels awkward now but maybe it won’t after a while.”

Ladybug kissed his cheek and then took out her yoyo, swinging down to the roof below. Adrien’s face lit up as soon as he spotted her.

“I was hoping you would come by.”

“Aren’t you always?” she teased, feeling lighter than she had only minutes before.

“Yes,” Adrien grinned, “but I actually have a favor I need to ask tonight.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m trying to do as many of my own stunts as insurance will allow and one of those involves holding Ladyluck while running,” he explained with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“You’re saying you want to hold me and run around the roof?”

“If that’s okay.”

She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. “Have you ever tried running while holding someone? It isn’t very easy.”

“Well, no.”

She held her arms aloft. “Want me to show you?”

Adrien flushed. “You want to carry me?”

“I am the actual superhero,” she winked.

“I guess that’s true.”

“Come on, I promise you’ll still be a man even if a woman carries you around,” she sighed.

“Believe me, that’s not it,” he insisted. “I just might be heavy.”

“I promise if you’re too heavy, we’ll stay right here.”

His cheeks were bright red as he nodded and stepped closer. Ladybug easily swept him up in her arms, pleased that all her years of wrangling Jaguar’s lanky form once again came in handy with Adrien.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Want to go for a run?” she asked before shifting him so she could grab her yoyo and quickly lashing it out.

“I’m just along for the ride,” he replied cheekily, gasping as the rooftop fell away and the wind hit his face.


	8. Secret Meeting

“Adrien?”

The actor looked up in surprise as Ladybug landed in front of him. “What are you doing out here?”

He glanced down the street. “Trying to make a decision.”

She followed his gaze and realized the gate to the Agreste mansion was within sight. “Your father?”

He shrugged. “I have an appointment with him in fifteen minutes but I can’t decide if I’m going to keep it or not.”

“Why not?” she asked, sitting down on the bench beside him.

“I’m probably being petty, to be honest. I’m just irritated that I had to schedule an appointment to begin with.”

“Yeah, that’s...”

“Dumb,” he supplied.

“Every family is different, I suppose,” Ladybug offered.

“Is that what we are?” Adrien sighed heavily and leaned back, running his hands into his hair. “I guess I’m just wondering at one point I should give up. Twenty-four years of this feels like a lot to excuse.”

She frowned. “He’s always been like this then?”

Adrien was quiet for a moment before he shook his head. “No, not really. I guess it started when we lost my mom. Before that, he was...he was still all about work, but being his son seemed to mean something at least.”

“I wish I knew what to say.”

“There’s nothing really to say.” He gave her a small smile. “I appreciate it though. It probably sounds childish but I wish I could see if he would even care if I don’t show up. I think that would help me feel better.”

“Well, depending on how close he is to a window, you maybe could.”

“What?”

Ladybug gave him a sly smile. “I’m a superhero and you’re a civilian in need. We could always get into position to see his reaction if you really want to.”

“Really?” he asked, a hopeful glint flashing in his eyes.

“Don’t go spreading it around or anything,” she laughed, “but yeah, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Are you going to carry me again?” he teased.

“Do you want me to?” she flushed.

“Yes. Absolutely. One hundred percent,” he replied seriously.  
______________________________

“He’s barely glanced at the clock,” Adrien sighed from their perch right outside the wall. “I think it’s time to call it.”

Ladybug tentatively reached out to rub his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I wanted to know and now I do.”

“He’s an asshole.”

Adrien let out a surprised bark of laughter. “Yeah.”

“No, I mean it,” Ladybug frowned. “You’re great. He doesn’t deserve you as a son.” 

“It’s fine, really.”

“It isn’t but I’ll drop it. Just know that I wouldn’t miss a meeting with you if I could help it.” She looked away from the window to find Adrien’s eyes intent on her. She felt her heartbeat speed up. “What?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

“Oh,” she blinked. 

“That was me asking if I could,” he blushed. 

“Okay,” she breathed, eyes sliding closed.

Adrien took a moment to appreciate how adorable she looked with her eyes closed and lips slightly puckered with a pink blush painting her cheeks before he leaned forward for a kiss.


	9. Lucky Charm

Days 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9:

“My, my, what is that I spy with my little eye?” Alya teased, reaching up to tap the small ladybug charm dangling from Marinette’s neck. “Could it be a present from your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Marinette insisted with a deep blush.

“Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!” Zoe and Kieran chased each other around Marinette’s legs.

“Oy, munchkins, go play,” Alya instructed, watching her daughters cackle and run into the playroom. “Not your boyfriend, huh? I’ve heard differently. In this instance, you should most definitely kiss and tell.”

Realization dawned and Marinette glared towards the kitchen. “Nino, I swear! Stop spying on me!”

Nino grinned, pointing at her with a mustard-coated butterknife. “It was my patrol night, thank you very much. Stop kissing actors on rooftops and there won’t be anything to see.”

“Chloe’s mad she lost the bet. She thought you would hold out at least another two weeks before kissing,” Alya laughed.

“You guys are betting on me now?!” Marinette huffed. “Worst friends ever.”

“You love us. Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing really. There was stuff with his dad and we were talking and then he said he wanted to kiss me--”

“And now we need to start blocking off time for the wedding,” Nino called from the kitchen.

“Watch it, Lahiffe!” Marinette barked, turning back to Alya and lowering her voice. “But yeah, we’re totally in love and definitely going to get married and have, like, a million beautiful babies.”

“I knew it!”

Marinette laughed. “It was pretty great, but now I don’t know what to do? Do I go visit him tonight? Do we kiss again? Do we pretend nothing happened? I don’t know!”

“Aww, my little girl is growing up,” Alya crooned, tugging on Marinette’s hand so she would sit on her lap.

“You’re four months older than me.”

“Making me your elder.” Alya picked up the ladybug charm. “Wow, this is actually kinda fancy.”

“I know,” Marinette blushed. “I was tempted to try to look it up but got embarrassed.”

Alya pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. “I got you, girl.” Marinette moved to stand again and Alya gently grabbed her arm, keeping her seated. “Hey, don’t worry too much about everything, okay? Just enjoy it. Contrary to what you believe, you don’t actually have to have everything figured out all the time.”

“It’s scary.”

“I know.” Alya rested her head against Marinette’s arm. “But I have faith in you.”   
______________________________

“I think it’s going to rain,” Adrien frowned, looking up at the sky. 

“I should probably go then.” Ladybug reluctantly stood up from the lounger. “I can come by tomorrow night if you want.”

He glanced back towards the rooftop door. “It’s still early. Would you maybe want to come watch a movie?”

“In your room?” she squeaked.

“I could order room service,” he added quickly. “The food here is great. And I’ve got the penthouse suite so no one else would even see that you’re here if that’s what you’re worried about.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “That’s how I’m always the only one up here.”

Ladybug felt her resolve crack. “A movie and dinner does sound nice.”

“It could be our first official date,” he offered hopefully, “if that sounds good to you.”

“And here I am wearing this old thing.” Ladybug ducked her head to hide her big smile as she gestured to her suit.

“You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous.”

Her resolve shattered and she held out her hand. “Lead the way.”


	10. Balcony Scene

“Tell me what being a superhero is like.” Adrien turned towards Ladybug on the couch. “I feel like it would be so freeing.”

She pursed her lips in thought. “It can be, I suppose.”

“Seems like there’s an unspoken ‘but’ there.”

“It’s a lot of pressure too,” she admitted, shoulders sagging slightly. “And a lot of responsibility. There are so many people counting on you and at the end of the day, you’re still just a human.”

“You can’t be held responsible for everything though,” he argued. “It isn’t your fault people get akumatized. And you have no control over criminals’ actions.”

“You sound like Carapace.”

Adrien grinned. “I bet he’s a cool guy then.”

Ladybug laughed. “Believe it or not, I was trying to get you hooked up with him to hang out when that akuma attacked the bakery. I thought you guys would hit it off.”

His face lit up. “We can still do that!”

“Now you’ll know whoever I introduce you to is him though,” she grinned. “That ship has sailed.”

“I can forget. You won’t believe how many things I’ve forgotten. Totally trustworthy.”

Ladybug laughed and stood. “I’ll think about it.” She glanced towards the balcony. “Do you think it would be okay if I left through there instead of going back up to the roof tonight?”

“Sure,” he nodded, following her. “And just so you know, you’re welcome to stop by here anytime you want.”

“You sure do know how to make a girl feel welcome,” she teased, taking her time readying her yoyo. There were teetering on a moment. Would he kiss her? Should she kiss him? It had been an altogether lovely night, casual and relaxed. Ladybug cleared her throat and touched the railing with one hand while keeping her yoyo ready in the other. “So I’ll see you later, I guess.”

Adrien stepped closer, reaching out to put a tentative hand on her hip. “I really hate saying goodbye to you, just so you know.”

Feeling brave, Ladybug closed the distance between them, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Adrien’s arms immediately tightened around her, holding her in place as they kissed. A light summer breeze blew past them and she felt the tips of his hair tickle her face. The kiss was long and relaxed, easily transitioning into another kiss and another. It wasn’t the frenzied vision she had imagined late at night in her room but somehow this was better. 

Adrien was the first to finally pull back, resting his forehead against hers. “I really want you to stay.”

Ladybug let the temptation simmer in her mind for a moment before reluctantly stepping back. “I can’t. I want to, but I...I just can’t.”

“Okay,” he said softly, sneaking in one last kiss before he completely let her go. “I might not be here tomorrow night because we have some nighttime scenes we’re shooting. Could I maybe have your number so I can text you?”

It took all of a second for Ladybug to nod. Her number was unlisted but she felt certain if Adrien really tried to find out who she was with it, he could. It was a scary thought but not an entirely unwelcome one.

He handed his phone to her, watching as she plugged in her number. He took it back with a sheepish smile. “If I annoy you, please tell me. Sometimes I get bored between takes.”

“I look forward to hearing from you,” she promised, kissing his cheek quickly before taking off before she gave in and stayed the night.


	11. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short but I'm a day behind so I'm going to try to get today's prompt done next, haha

**Adrien:** You need to know that my reputation is now shot. I took a bullet for you.

He grinned, watching the typing bubble on his phone screen immediately come up to respond.

 **LB:** Oh no, what happened?

 **Adrien:**  I have you in my phone as LB to keep it secret and all. One of my coworkers saw it and I had to explain that you’re my personal trainer. Apparently I am very needy and possibly vain to be texting you so much.

 **LB:**  personal trainer?

 **Adrien:** LB…pounds? It was the best I could come up with on the spot.

He flushed at the line of laughing emojis Ladybug sent in return. 

 **LB:**  Very quick thinking

The typing bubbles popped up again and Adrien paused in his response. They bounced for a while and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. The scene set up was almost done and he glanced around anxiously to see some of the other actors beginning to mill about the edges to get ready.

 **LB:**  You could put me in your contacts by my name, for safety, of course.

Adrien felt his heartbeat quicken. There was no indication that she was still typing so the ball was in his court apparently.

 **Adrien:**  I would love that.

He waited, anxiety sinking in when there was no immediate response. He heard his name being called and frowned, glancing down at the screen one more time before standing. He had taken a few steps towards the sound stage when he heard his phone buzz and he hurried back to it, shooting an apologetic wave to the crew.

 **LB:**  My name is Marinette.

 **Adrien:**  I’m about to shoot a scene but that is beautiful and thank you for trusting me. <3

He tucked his phone in his duffel bag and hurried into place, mentally rolling her name around in his head. It was the loveliest name he knew now.


	12. Blushing

Ladybug didn’t see Adrien on the hotel roof as she swung by so she made a quick circle and landed on his balcony. The glass doors were wide open and she knocked on the frame as she took a step inside. “Adrien?”

“Be out in a sec,” he called from behind one of the closed suite doors.

She stepped further inside and walked to the couch to take a seat and wait. There were scripts and comic books littering the coffee table and she picked one of the scripts up, reading through some of the dialogue. It was odd, seeing things written out as if she was the one saying them. The tone didn’t feel right but she supposed that was to be expected.

“I wanted to show you my costume so I snuck it off set,” Adrien grinned proudly, stepping out of the bedroom.

Ladybug turned on the couch and felt her face heat up. Adrien stood before her in a replica of Jaguar’s suit with a few entertaining embellishments. 

“I didn’t bring the wig or anything,” he said, shifting his weight. “But what do you think?”

She got up and moved toward him, taking in the different details of his suit. “You have a bell.”

Adrien blushed, pink spreading out beneath the black mask. “Yeah, I’m not really sure why they went with that. It’s starting to grow on me though.” He reached up and flicked it, producing a soft tingling sound.

“I like it,” she agreed, stepping closer. “Do you have ears?”

“Yeah, but they’re part of the wig.”

Ladybug circled him as Adrien’s blush grew deeper. She playfully tugged on his tail and he bounced a little in surprise. “I think you make a perfect Chat Noir.”

“Not a perfect Jaguar?”

“This is different,” she explained. “Chat Noir is a whole other creation and I think that’s pretty cool.”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied with a duck of his head, “Marinette.”

Ladybug gasped softly at hearing her name fall from his lips so easily. She hadn’t expected it to affect her that much. “You’re welcome, Adrien,” she said quietly.

“They, uh, they’re supposed to be doing something cool with my eyes in post production so they’ll be like Jaguar’s,” he said, trying to fill the suddenly charged silence.

She tilted her head, studying him. “Are they going to leave them green?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve been wearing blue contacts during scenes.”

“That’s a shame. You have really beautiful eyes.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” he whispered.

The space between them had disappeared save for a small sliver and Ladybug realized she wasn’t sure when they had gotten so close. She let her eyes slide shut as she kissed him and felt Adrien’s arms wrap tightly around her. The tips of his claws lightly poked against her side and Ladybug was suddenly pushing him away and stepping back.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” she apologized, holding a hand up and not meeting his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry. I...did I do something?” He held up his hand. “Oh geez, did I scratch you or something? I wasn’t even thinking!”

“No, no, it wasn’t anything like that. It...” she trailed off with a small shake of her head. “It reminded me of something and caught me off guard, that’s all.”

Adrien frowned for a moment before realization sunk in. “Oh, right, you guys dated...”

“It’s fine,” Ladybug interjected. “It was years ago.”

“I can go change.”

She bit her lip. “Would you mind?”

He shook his head. “Why don’t you decide what we should order for dinner and I’ll be back in a few minutes?” He leaned forward tentatively and kissed her cheek.

Ladybug flushed, feeling foolish as she grabbed the room service menu off the counter. “Hey, Adrien?”

He turned in his doorway to look back at her. “Yeah?”

“You really do make a spectacular Chat Noir. Thanks for showing me.”

Adrien smiled and it went all the way up to his eyes. “Thanks, Marinette.”


	13. AU

“Are you sure this won’t be weird to watch?”

Ladybug grinned, pulling one of the throw pillows into her lap. “Oh, it’s definitely going to be weird to watch but I want to see you in action.”

Adrien blushed and sat back with the remote. “But remember this is just a daily, okay? It’s rough and there aren’t any special effects yet. One of the PAs is this really cool guy that’s been helping me out. He snuck me a copy to show you.”

Ladybug made a mental note to thank Nino and snuggled into Adrien’s side. He sighed contentedly and pressed play on the DVD player, slipping his arm around her after he sat the remote down.

Ladybug decided it was quite odd watching someone in her costume on screen, like having a looking mirror to some alternate universe. They had taken quite a few creative choices with Ladyluck just as they had with Chat Noir. Her representation sported a cleavage window for some inexplicable reason and the spots on the suit were made of a translucent black material.

“Apparently function wasn’t sexy enough,” she murmured.

“It looks pretty ridiculous,” Adrien admitted. “It was one of the stipulations for her coming back onto the project. She wanted to look sexy. I don’t know why they care so much about having her in the lead. Between me and you, she isn’t great.”

Ladybug watched her counterpart deliver a stilted line of dialogue and frowned. “That much is certain.”

“She’s a big deal right now though so I think the studio is trying to cash in on it. Her coming back meant I got to stay Chat Noir so I’m not completely upset by it.”

Ladybug kissed his cheek. “You are a fantastic Chat Noir, Adrien.”

“Thank you, Marinette.”

She laughed softly. “You keep using my name.”

“I love it.” His eyes grew fond. “You trusted me with it. I know that’s a big deal.”

“I wish I could give you more than that. I’m just not...” She looked down at her hands. “I’m not quite ready yet.”

“That’s okay,” he replied simply. “You’re worth waiting for, Marinette. I’m not going anywhere.”


	14. Reverse Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and didn't really follow the prompt but story progress ;)

Marinette froze when Adrien walked into the bakery a little after the morning rush. Luka glanced up from the small table by the counter where he was nursing a coffee and working on his laptop. He lifted his eyebrows in question and Marinette gave her head a small shake.

“Hi,” Adrien smiled brilliantly. “I was in last week to try one of the ham and swiss croissants but then there was an akuma and...” He frowned but it quickly faded. “Anyway, I’d like to try again if that’s okay.” He bent over to gaze into the display case. “That is, if you have any left.”

“We’re sold out unfortunately,” she answered with a weak smile. She had the sudden urge to pull him behind the counter and hide him away upstairs in her old bedroom so she could tell him everything. It wasn’t that simple though. 

Adrien knowing her identity wasn’t just about her. If he knew her identity, it was a tiny logical leap to figure out her teammates. They had all become so interconnected in each other’s lives that there had been a three hour long team meeting when Chloe decided to reveal herself to Nathaniel and they had all known him for years. While they all trusted Nathaniel, there was still that thread of worry every time he and Chloe decided they were off again.

And to top it all off, Adrien was constantly in the middle of Miraculous watch with the movie production going on. If she was being honest, she’d been much too rash visiting his hotel so often. It was a wonder they hadn’t been plastered all over tabloids, private roof and penthouse suite or not. All it would take is for some intrepid paparazzi to follow her home and...

Marinette realized Adrien was staring at her as if trying to figure something out and she swallowed thickly. She caught Luka’s eye again and he smirked, shaking his head. 

“Would you recommend anything else then?” Adrien finally asked, expression smoothing out once more.

Luka stood, gathering his things. “You should try the sugar biscuits,” he suggested, walking towards the door and winking at his partner. “Marinette makes them herself.”


	15. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for the lovely comments! You keep me motivated <3

Marinette watched Adrien’s brow furrow and she made a silent promise to kill Luka the next chance she got. She felt his gaze on her sharpen and she took a step back from the counter. “Please don’t go anywhere,” she requested, voice quiet before turning back towards the kitchen. “Papa?”

Tom stuck his head out from the back. “Hmm?”

“I need to go take care of something important. Can you watch the front?”

Tom eyed the man standing on the other side of the bakery counter with a small smile. “That’s fine. Take as much time as you need.”

Marinette nodded and took off her apron, placing it on a hook as she rounded the counter. Adrien’s eyes never left her as she looped around and motioned for him to follow her. He immediately moved towards her, letting her guide him through a back door and up a winding set of stairs. Marinette didn’t speak as they crossed through an apartment and up another set of stairs, going up through a trapdoor to get to the higher level into a bedroom.

“Okay,” she finally said, voice strained. “I can explain.”

Adrien’s lips spread into a big smile. “Marinette.”

“I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you, but it’s a big deal and it could be dangerous for you and--”

“Marinette.”

“And it’s not fair to ask you to keep this secret. I guess you being seen with Ladybug would be just as dangerous so I probably should’ve been more careful but--”

“Marinette.” Adrien stepped closer.

“But I really like you and I was being selfish but damn it, I deserve to be selfish sometimes, don’t I?!” Marinette finished with wide eyes, realizing Adrien had closed the distance between them. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi, Ladybug,” he grinned. He reached up with gentle fingers ghosting just below her eyes where her mask usually sat. Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, one arm wrapping around her to keep her close.  
______________________________

The sun was setting around them by the time Ladybug swung them onto the hotel rooftop. Adrien still held onto her even after they had landed and she laughed softly. “You’re going to have to let go at some point, you know.”

“Nope,” he sighed contentedly, pressing his lips to her throat. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“You should thank Luka before I kill him.”

Adrien chuckled. “Don’t kill him. It was an innocent slip.”

Ladybug pulled away with a raised eyebrow. “I saw his face. There was nothing innocent about it. He knew I told you my name. He was the only one who knew.”

“And then you told me to go to the bakery you work at out of spots. Sneaky,” he teased. “I should send him a basket of muffins or flowers or something,” Adrien grinned, still holding her close. “Stay the night?”

“Tempting as that is, I slacked off the rest of the day at the bakery. I need to make that up to my parents in the morning.” She rested her head against his shoulder. “I do want to though.”

“I’ll just keep asking,” he assured her teasingly. “Don’t you worry.”

She laughed and reluctantly pulled back. “Is this really okay?”

“What?”

Ladybug ducked her head shyly. “Me, I guess. Now that you know I’m not like this all the time.”

“Somehow it’s even better and I wasn’t sure that was possible.”

“Flatterer.”

“Always for you,” he grinned, pulling her gloved hand up and pressing a kiss to it. “Goodnight, my Lady.”


	16. Goodbye Kiss

“Okay, I really am leaving now.” Ladybug smiled against Adrien’s lips as she kissed him again.

“You already said that,” he teased, holding her close. “I’m beginning to think you don’t mean it.”

“I really have to,” she kissed him once more, “go.”

“Nope.” Adrien kissed her back. “You should stay. Better yet, you should come with me.”

She laughed. “And hide out in your trailer the whole time?”

“Mmhmm.”

“That sounds boring for me.”

“I’ll make it worth it,” he grinned.

Ladybug pulled away with a wink. “Someone should probably stay here and keep the city safe for when you get back.”

“If you must,” he sighed, pulling her back and resting his forehead against hers. “I’m really going to miss you. I know it’s only a week but it’s going to feel like forever.”

“I’m going to miss you too. I might have to come take a dip in the pool while you’re gone.”

"You definitely should. You can just stay here if you want.”

“Tempting,” she grinned.

“I mean it. I can let the staff know that my girlfriend will be here while we’re on location filming. I’ve got the suite indefinitely during the movie stuff. You could stay here, enjoy room service, order movies, whatever you want.”

Ladybug bit her lip, face heating at his use of the term girlfriend. “Really?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Of course! Honestly, I really like the idea of you staying here even I have to be somewhere else for the movie. It just feels nice.”

“I’d need to go get some things to keep here.”

“I’ll wait up.”

“You’ve got a really early flight.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “This is goodbye and goodnight for now.”

“If you insist,” he sighed. “I’ll leave your name and a key with the front desk.” He grabbed her hand as she stepped away. “Hey, uh, be careful for me, okay?”

Ladybug felt her heart swell and she nodded. “You too. Come back soon.”

"As soon as I can, my Lady.”


	17. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't actually any Ladrien in this chapter but it moves the story along :)

“Talk about fancy,” Alya said with a whistle as she looked around the penthouse. “I may start dating this guy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Nino retorted dryly, opening the bar and glancing inside. “But honestly, me too.”

Marinette flushed as she watched her friends explore Adrien’s suite. “Honestly, it never seemed this big before.”

“You were blinded by love goggles because this place is amazing.” Chloe flopped down on the couch. “Don’t tell Daddy but I think this hotel is better than ours.”

“What better excuse for a renovation by the best interior designer in the city then?” Nathaniel teased, sitting down beside her.

“You read my mind,” she grinned.

“Thank you guys for coming.” Marinette handed Alya the room service menu and wheeled her chair over to the couch. “I’ll admit I wanted to show off a little.”

“And for good reason,” Alya laughed. “How are we splitting up dinner?”

“I’ve got it,” Marinette said with a blush as she waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I think she means Adrien’s got it,” Chloe teased. “I have to say, I never expected to see you as a rich boy’s valentine but it’s a good look.”

Marinette stuck out her tongue. “I’m going to pay him back for everything from the last couple of weeks. I’ll just have to do it a little at a time.”

“Mmhmm. I’m sure he has a payment plan option,” Alya replied, curling her tongue behind her teeth.

“I would add something but I’m afraid to cross a line,” Nino admitted, an amused twinkle in his eye.

“Seconded,” Nathaniel grinned. “When is he supposed to be getting back anyway? I thought it was only going to be a week.”

“It was and then it was two weeks and something went wrong with some of the scenes and now he’s not sure when he’s getting back.”

“That stinks.”

“Yeah. We’ve been able to video chat every night but I still miss him.”

“It’s a shame Luka couldn’t make it,” Chloe pointed out. “He was invited, wasn’t he?”

“Of course he was invited,” Marinette huffed. “Luka and I are fine. I was irritated with the whole name drop thing because he knew exactly what he was doing but we’re good. He’s trying to figure some stuff out right now, that’s all.” She shared a look with Nino and he nodded.

“What kind of stuff?” Nathaniel asked. “Band stuff? Jules was telling me he got an offer to go on tour.”

“I think we all need to be prepared that Luka may not be around much longer,” Alya said simply.

Nino shot her a deadpan look. “Al.”

“What? That was vague. I’m not spilling any of your super special Guardian secrets.”

Chloe turned to look at Nino. “Wait, is Luka really leaving?”

“He doesn’t know yet. I’m sure he’ll let us all know as soon as he does.”

“He wouldn’t take the ring though, right? I mean, if we have to have a new Jaguar, maybe Nathaniel could--”

“Nope, not even a little bit.” Nathaniel held up a hand. “I love you all very much but I’m a fan of unbroken bones and being on the ground.”

“Maybe we should order dinner,” Marinette suggested loudly, waving the menu.  
_________________________

“It’s late,” Alya yawned. “Are you staying here again tonight?”

“Unless you need me at the house,” Marinette offered, gathering the dinner dishes and placing them on the tray.

“Nah. The girls have been asking about you though so maybe you can swing by and see them.”

Marinette paled. “Of course. I should’ve been by already. I’m so sorry, Alya. I got caught up in--”

“Stop.” 

Marinette closed her mouth sheepishly.

Alya took her hand and squeezed. “You know I’m super happy for you, right? I’ve wanted this for you for a long time and I’m really glad you’ve found someone you’re comfortable with.” She laughed then. “Stop looking like you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. That’s all I had to say. There’s no ‘but’.”

“Sorry,” Marinette giggled nervously. “This is all so new. It was never like this before.”

“I know.” 

“Well, my lovely wife, are you ready to head back home? I’m sure the babysitter will be demanding double her rate by now,” Nino grinned, leaning down to kiss her head before he took hold of the handles of her wheelchair.

“Take me away, sweet hubs,” she smiled up at him.

Marinette watched them get on the elevator and then collapsed on the couch. It had been nice to have everyone over. She imagined what it would’ve been like if Adrien had been there as well. She thought he would fit in nicely. 

The sound of the elevator grabbed her attention and she looked back in surprise. “Did you guys forget something...You’re home!”


	18. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I'm also going to try to write today's actual prompt so that I will FINALLY be caught up :)

“I’m so happy you’re back!” Marinette squealed as Adrien spun her around by the elevator. “I thought you said you didn’t know when you were coming home.”

He set her feet on the ground and beamed down at her even as a blush painted his cheeks. “I’ll confess I might’ve thrown a diva-size fit when they tried to tell me it might be another two weeks on scenes I’m not even in. Thankfully the producer chocked it up to exhaustion and sent me and two of the other actors back.”

“Way to be a diva then,” she grinned up at him. “I, uh, I was just straightening up. I had a few friends over for dinner.” She pulled away and crossed back to the couch and coffee table. “Let me get of all this on the cart and I can get out of your hair. I’m sure you need a little time to decompress and-- oomph!”

Marinette dissolved into a fit of giggles as Adrien tackled her to the couch with a big smile. “I’d really like it if you stayed,” he said softly, looking down at her with such a fond expression that Marinette decided it should be illegal. “I missed you so much.”

“Okay,” she whispered.  
__________________________________

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing that,” Adrien murmured as a flash of light fell over the dark room.

Ladybug looked back at him sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. There’s an akuma attack so I need to get going.”

“Will you come back?” He sat up in the bed, covers shifting around his waist.

She glanced out at the rising sun. “I need to go visit some friends this morning but if you’re free this afternoon?”

“I’ll be here,” he immediately replied. He got out of the bed and padded across the room, walking her to the balcony. “Be careful.” He kissed her forehead and then grinned. “And go kick Hawkmoth’s ass.”


	19. Secret Admirer

“Ladybug seems to be down for the moment,” the news anchor reported, voice tight. “Looks like Carapace is taking her away from the fight while Jaguar and Queen Bee hold off the akumas.”

Adrien’s fingernails dug into the couch cushion as he watched the live broadcast of the attack. Three akumas at once plus minions. It was a new record. The heroes were noticeably exhausted and the akumas had been seemingly putting all of their attention on taking Ladybug out of the fight, simply batting the others away when they got too close.

“I don’t have to tell you how serious this is,” the anchor continued. “Without Ladybug any injury and damage done remains permanent and with this level of akuma activity…” The man trailed off as if at a loss for words. There was a quick cut to a commercial and a loud thud on the balcony grabbed Adrien’s attention.

“I needed a close place to heal her,” Carapace explained, carrying an unconscious Ladybug through the doors as soon as Adrien opened them.

Adrien felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw her head loll when the other man loosened his grip. “Is she…can you help her?”

“I’m feeding Tikki power right now to keep her transformed but it’s wearing me down. I need to drop my transformation if I’m going to be any help.”

“You can trust me,” Adrien said instantly, kneeling by Ladybug’s side and holding her hand in his. 

“I know.” Carapace put a finger to his ear. “Al, I gotta change so I can help Mari. I’ll be offline for a few.” He paused. “Yeah, I’m with him but I can’t think about that right now. I’ll be back in a sec. Love you too.” He gave Adrien a sheepish grin as his transformation washed up his body. “Hey, dude.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Nino?!”

“Now you know why I was so willing to help you woo your mystery lady with the costume and dailies,” he winked. “I need to concentrate but you can help me. Keep holding her hand and try to imagine pouring your energy into her.”

“Okay,” he agreed, taking in a shaky breath. 

“Don’t worry. I’m going to do the heavy lifting.”

Adrien kept his attention on Ladybug’s face. He could see bruising starting to show beneath her mask and along her jawline and he swallowed hard. They had been throwing her around like a rag doll by the time Jaguar took one of the akumas down long enough for Queen Bee to dart in and get her. 

He felt a gentle pull. That’s the only way he could describe it and then there was a sensation of everything that was him connecting to everything that was Marinette as if it was more than their hands touching. 

“Good, that’s really good,” Nino murmured, eyes closed. “Come on, Mari. Wake up. You can do it.”

“Please, Marinette,” Adrien added, trying to push more of his energy into her. “Please.”

After a few more seconds, Ladybug’s eyelashes fluttered open, blue eyes almost too bright against the red of her mask. She inhaled sharply and tried to sit up, gaze darting wildly between Adrien and Nino.

“It’s okay,” Adrien soothed, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Nino gave him an approving nod before standing on wobbly legs and making his way to the counter. A tiny flying turtle followed him and Nino pulled something out his pocket and fed it to the creature.

“Thank you,” Ladybug whispered, kissing the side of his neck. “I could feel you.” She pulled back and looked at Nino. “Is it over?”

“Not even close. You think you can head back out?”

She nodded and stood.

“Wait, you can’t go back out there,” Adrien argued, standing too. “They were going after you. They’re going to do it again.”

“I have to,” she answered simply. “The city needs me.” Seeing the expression on his face, she cupped his cheek. “I’ll be okay. Stay here and be safe.”

He grabbed her wrist gently so she couldn’t pull her hand away and rubbed his cheek along her palm. “I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she answered, voice breathless. Then she was stepping away and she and Carapace were leaping off the balcony.

Adrien collapsed on the couch once more. So this was the downside to dating a superhero.

The phone on the table by the door rang and he was tempted to ignore it but pushed himself off the couch on the chance it was important. “Hello?”

“Mr. Agreste, we have an Alya Cesaire in the lobby saying that she needs to speak to you and it’s an emergency.”

“Send her up please.”


	20. Matching Outfits

“I timed that perfectly, if I do say so myself,” Alya preened, rolling off the elevator. “Wow, you really are that pretty in person, huh?”

“Uh...”

“Look, we don’t have a lot of time.” Alya glanced down at the tablet in her lap with a frown and Adrien saw a newscast of the akuma battle playing. “They’re getting their asses kicked out there and there’s only so much I can do from this damn chair.”

Adrien tried not to look down at the wheelchair and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I actually do realize I’m in a wheelchair. It’s okay,” she sighed. “What’s not okay is that my husband and best friends are out there in desperate need of help. That’s where you come in.”

“I’m not sure what I can do. I gave Marinette my energy and Nino said that helped,” Adrien frowned. “Did you have something else in mind?”

Alya took in a deep breath and nodded. She pulled a small box out of the messenger bag squeezed in at her side. “Apparently this was supposed to go to me but I never got the chance to use it before my accident. I want you to use it.” She offered the box to Adrien and he stepped forward, taking it gingerly in his hands. 

“What is this?”

“Open it. I’m not technically the Guardian but I’m married to him and I think that should count. Bless him, Nino thinks everyone needs to go through training before wielding their Miraculous because that’s what he did but sometimes I think you just have to jump in with both feet and hope for the best.”

Adrien’s fingers trembled slightly as he opened the box and a ball of light appeared in front of him.

“Well, aren’t you the cutest?!” Trixx cooed, flying around him.

“Put on the necklace,” Alya instructed with a small smile. “And try not to get killed. You think you’re up for it?”

Adrien swallowed thickly and nodded, lifting the necklace out of the box. “I...I think so.”

Alya grinned. “Look at it this way, Sunshine. Now you and Ladybug will match.”


	21. Rescue

Adrien raced across the rooftops, trying to keep all of Trixx’s instructions in his head. It was a surreal experience, feeling his body move high above the city as if it was an everyday occurrence. His muscle memory had taken over from the stunts he’d been working on with the movie, despite there being no safety net or harness now. He tried not to think about that too much. 

Carapace spotted him first, eyes going a little wide before he shook his head. “What can I do to help?” Adrien asked, landing at the Guardian’s side.

“Alya?”

“She showed up right after you left.”

“Of course she did.” He put a finger to his ear. “We’re talking about this later, Al.”

Adrien’s eyes raked the scene for any sign of Ladybug but he couldn’t find her between Queen Bee and Jaguar darting back and forth with the two remaining akumas.

“She’s trying to figure out a Lucky Charm,” Carapace said, nodding to a rooftop a few buildings away. “Maybe you can help her. I can’t leave here or the forcefield will fail and every time she gets too close, they focus their firepower on her. Hawkmoth wants her out for this one and he’s not playing around.”

It was then that Adrien saw the shimmering green light that seemed to be keeping the battle and damage to one area. Most of the battles seemed to be contained but he never realized it was one of the heroes’ doing. The sheer power Carapace was able to wield was mind boggling though. Definitely something he would be visiting again when he had the time.

He was about to make the leap to the next building when Carapace’s voice stopped him. “Hey, do you have a name yet?”

“Uh, not quite.”

Carapace nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips even as his focus was on the battle. “Nice patch, Red.”

Adrien looked down at the round red patch on his arm just below his shoulder. There were five black dots on it. “Thanks,” he grinned and took a flying leap.

Ladybug’s first instinct was to brandish her Lucky Charm as he neared her, a red and black spotted tote bag that would do little against an actual attack. 

“I come in peace,” he promised, holding up a hand. “Need some help, my Lady?”

Her eyes widened as they met his. “Adrien?! What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Long story but I’m here to help in any way I can,” he promised.

She eyed the fox charm hanging from the zipper at his neck. “Nino’s going to kill Alya.”

“I don’t know. I think she can probably hold her own.”

She smiled. “You’ve got that right.”

“A bag, huh?”

“Yeah,” she frowned, looking down at it and then back towards the battle. “I have no idea which one to use it on and how.”

“Let’s see what we can come up with.”  
_______________________________

Adrien had done all day photo shoots and four a.m. make-up calls and had a personal trainer who worked him hard and he’d still never felt as exhausted as he did watching Ladybug free the last cleansed akuma. 

“Dinner at our place,” Carapace murmured as the heroes began to disperse as the media streamed out into the streets. 

Queen Bee gave him a tired nod and took off in an opposite direction, some of the cameras trying to catch her escape. Jaguar lingered for a moment and caught Adrien’s gaze as if asking a question. Adrien glanced back at Ladybug and then nodded to the other man. Jaguar pursed his lips and then was taking a large leap in the other direction, baton spinning as he went up. 

“New Hero! Do you have a name?”

“Fox! What should we call you?”

“Ladybug, how do you feel about this close a battle? Was the new hero what turned the tides?”

Ladybug stepped back to Adrien’s side and held up a hand. “Everyone fought hard to keep Paris safe today and we need to go rest now. Thank you for all your continued support.” She grabbed Adrien’s hand and quickly pulled him to her as she lashed her yoyo out with the other. Her arm wrapped around his waist and then they were flying through the air.

She stumbled as they landed on the hotel rooftop after a roundabout circuit and Adrien caught her as soon as he had solid footing. “Easy, Marinette,” he soothed as her transformation fell. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. 

Adrien pulled her into his arms, carrying her across the rooftop. He was amazed that as tired as he felt, strength still coursed through his body. It was almost a high being transformed like this. He wondered if it ever dulled. He hoped not.

“Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” he asked after he had laid her down on his bed.

Marinette gave him a tired smile, eyes almost closed. “You make a really cute fox. I like the red.”

“Thanks,” he beamed, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing her hair back with a gloved hand. He kissed her forehead. “Get some rest. I’ll order some food.”

He walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection, eyes wide. He hadn’t taken the time to fully appreciate his suit before running off to help the others. Two triangle ears stuck up from his hair, hair that had orange and red and white added into the blonde. His mask covered most of his face, leaving his nose and mouth free. Well, that was nice at least. Even with his face plastered all over the place, he doubted anyone would be able to recognize him like this. Even Ladybug hadn’t immediately known it was him until he called her his Lady.

His Lady...

He looked down at the round red patch below his left shoulder. It was Ladybug’s logo. When his transformation was happening, all he wanted was to be able to help her and apparently that made an impact. He covered it with his hand and smiled. Red Fox would work just fine.


	22. Celebrity Power Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! I've really loved reading them <3

"We were beginning to think you guys weren't going to show up," Nino teased with a tired smile. 

"Sorry, it's my fault. I fell asleep," Marinette explained, guiding Adrien by the hand into the Lahiffe living room. "Everyone, this is Adrien."

"Don't you mean Red Fox?" Luka asked from his place on the other side of Nathaniel, expression unreadable.

Adrien blushed. "Yeah, that's me."

"I told you it was him!" Chloe thumped Nathaniel on the arm.

"Ow! I never said it wasn't!"

"That's Chloe and Nathaniel," Marinette pointed out. "Chloe's Queen Bee."

"Obviously," she sniffed.

"And you've met Luka as Jaguar."

Luka raised a hand but his expression still stayed pleasantly neutral.

"And he's the one who told you my name at the bakery," Marinette added, nose scrunching in frustration at Luka's lack of reaction.

"I should shake your hand then," Adrien grinned, crossing the room. He offered his hand and Luka looked at it for a moment before shaking it. 

Marinette saw Adrien's smile slip slightly before going tight around the edges. Nothing if not professional. "And of course you know Nino," she said, pulling the attention away from the two men. "Is Alya putting the girls down?"

"Yeah, she should be down in a few minutes," Nino answered. "Come with me, dude. We'll get you a drink."

Marinette shot him a grateful smile as he led Adrien into the kitchen and then crossed the room, knocking Luka's foot. "Why are you being an ass?" she hissed quietly.

"I'm not."

"You are. What's going on?" She glanced at Chloe and Nathaniel who were watching unabashedly. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Chloe smiled sweetly. "Keep going."

Marinette crossed her arms and Luka sighed, heaving himself off the couch and following her into the foyer. "What's going on?"

He shrugged. "I guess it's just harder seeing you two together than I thought."

"You're part of the reason we're together!" Marinette threw her hands up. "You're the one who dropped my name when you knew I told him and you already admitted you did it on purpose."

"I know," he nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. "But that was..." His shoulders sagged. "I really want you to be happy. You know that, right? I just didn't expect it to be so hard to see you as Ladybug with someone else."

"You've seen me as Ladybug with Adrien."

"That was different somehow." He shook his head. "I know it's dumb and I know I'm being stupid. You and I don't work romantically and I'm okay with that."

"But it's still hard," she offered. "I get that. Honestly, it was a little weird for me too."

"I don't know why but that makes me feel better," he admitted. "I really do think he's a good guy. I saw how he was out there today. He protected you the whole time."

Marinette shot a fond look towards the kitchen. "Yeah, he was really helpful."

"And his illusions are what saved us honestly. We were dying out there." He squeezed her arm gently. "I'll try not to be mopey about this anymore, I promise."

"I would appreciate that. You know you're still really important to me, don't you?"

"I better be," he teased, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I'm still your kitty after all."

She poked his side. "You got that right."  
______________________________

"While I’m usually perfect, the timing of Red Fox's debut might not have worked out the best," Alya said, handing her phone to Marinette. "This showed up about an hour ago on three different sites. It's everywhere now."

Marinette frowned down at the picture of Ladybug and Adrien kissing on his balcony. It was obviously taken from the street with a zoom lens but there was no denying the two of them. Adrien leaned over her shoulder. "Oh, that's not good, huh?"

"Well, it's not bad," Alya replied, "but it will raise some questions if suddenly people see Ladybug and Red Fox all lovey dovey."

"There have been plenty of pictures of Queen Bee and Nathaniel," Chloe pointed out.

"True, but Nathaniel isn't famous, and frankly, neither are you so your relationship doesn’t garner as much interest in the public eye," Alya smirked.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You listen to me, Alya Cesaire Lahiffe. I'm more famous than--"

Nathaniel pulled her to him, kissing her to cut off her words. He made a motion for Alya to keep talking as he kissed Chloe, her arms crossed in defiance but not fighting the kiss.

Alya cleared her throat, trying to hide a smile. “The point I was trying to make is you guys need to choose a couple that the public sees, I think.”

“I’m honestly fine with whatever you want,” Adrien said, linking Marinette’s fingers with his.

She was still staring at the photo. Adrien had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and she had gloved fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed. Something about it felt very Lois Lane and Superman and she had to admit to herself that she liked being in the Superman role.

“You’ll have to be really careful as Marinette if this is what you choose to go with,” Alya warned as if she could see her best friend’s train of thought. She turned to Adrien. “And we’ll have to figure out an explanation for Red Fox’s Ladybug patch if you plan to keep it. People will ask about it.”

“We can come up with something, I’m sure.”

“I have to say, I was really impressed with what you came up with out there today.” Alya took the phone from Marinette’s hands and cut the screen so the other woman couldn’t scrutinize the photo any longer. “I guess an actor is an excellent candidate for the Fox. Your whole job is already creating an illusion.”

Adrien flushed. “I just did what felt right.”

“Keep that up and you’ll do just fine, Foxy.”


	23. Transformation

A month.

It had been one month since Red Fox had made his debut. It had been one month since Ladrien, the ship name the media had come up with for Ladybug and Adrien, had been outed. 

One month of balancing playing a superhero in a movie, being a superhero in real life, and dating a superhero in between and Adrien was absolutely exhausted.

“You have got to start getting some sleep, sweet cheeks,” the make-up artist tutted, working concealer under Adrien’s eyes. “I’m good but I could use a little help.”

“Sorry,” he yawned. 

“Is it a certain spotted lady that’s keeping you up all night?” She winked in the mirror and Adrien saw a light blush rise on his cheeks.

“Only sometimes,” he grinned. “But I’m a gentleman. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Good to know,” she laughed. “You must be hitting the gym in between. You’re looking swoll.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“As long as costuming doesn’t complain,” she shrugged. “Ready for the mask?”

Hours later, Adrien dragged his tired body into his trailer so he could change clothes and head to the hotel.

“Hi there, hot stuff,” Ladybug grinned from her place on his couch.

Like magic, his fatigue seemed to slip away at the sight of her. “Hey,” he smiled fondly, collapsing beside her. She immediately pushed him down so his head was in her lap, gloved fingers spearing into his hair. He hummed contentedly.

“How was your day?”

“Long. Better now,” he sighed, eyes sliding shut.

“I thought I would surprise you.”

“The best,” he murmured. 

“Are you about to fall asleep on me?”

“Mmhmm.”

She laughed and took her hand away, prodding his shoulder. “Then come on, love. Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

“Want to stay with you.” He wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled his face into her stomach. 

“Silly fox,” she cooed. “I’m coming with you.”  
________________________________

A month.

It had been one month since Adrien had officially joined their team as Red Fox and his civilian side had become Ladybug’s public boyfriend. One month of late night talks and cuddles and kisses as Marinette and public affection as Ladybug and she had never felt better.

Adrien was snoring beside her. She found he did that when he was really tired and lately he was always really tired. She kicked him off patrol a week and a half in after watching him stumble off the side of the Eiffel Tower...twice. He really had too much going on to be Red Fox but he refused to give it up. For the most part, things had fallen back into an easy rhythm so he wasn’t needed very often.

She thought back on her life before she landed on the hotel rooftop to meet Adrien for the first time. She hadn’t realized at the time how dull everything around her had been. Alya tried to point it out so many times but Marinette had been too stubborn to really look. She hadn’t let herself be really happy; she didn’t believe she deserved it.

And somehow letting herself have Adrien had transformed everything. 

“You have to let yourself be happy,” Alya would say. “You can’t keep living in the past.”

Marinette decided that first thing in the morning, she was going to send Alya a big bouquet of flowers.


	24. Quiet Night In

“This is so weird,” Ladybug groaned quietly, burying her face in Adrien’s neck. There was rapid fire of a camera shutter as a photographer took pictures of them. 

“It’s almost over,” Adrien promised quietly. “Think you can grin and bear it a few more minutes? I’ll buy you an ice cream cone later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” She met his eyes and nodded, plastering on a smile for the camera.  
______________________

“A Quiet Night In,” Alya laughed, reading the story title on the cover and then flipping through the magazine. “Just you, your at the moment civilian boyfriend, and a whole crew catching it on film.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, it was less than comfortable but the movie is getting closer to release and the PR department has been pushing for something to happen with us. A photoshoot seemed like the lesser of evils.” She leaned over Alya’s shoulder. The biggest picture showed her laughing, one hand on Adrien’s shoulder. He had an arm wound around her waist, keeping her close as they sat on the couch together. There was prop food on the table and the crew had added throw blankets and pillows to the couch. In reality, she and Adrien spent most of their time cuddled in his huge bed with the television on and a room service tray nearby. 

“You guys look so good together, spots or no,” Alya grinned up at her. “How did it feel being transformed for the shoot?”

“Safer, I think?” Marinette winced. “I honestly don’t know how Adrien does it. He never gets a break from the public, with or without a mask.”  
______________________

Marinette spun away from her duffel bag at the knock on her window. Red Fox gave her a sheepish wave and she crossed the room to let him in. “I was just about to come to you.”

He crawled in through the window. “The hotel is crawling with fans and paparazzi after that magazine article,” he grimaced. “I thought maybe we could stay here tonight?”

She looked back at her small room. “We have to be quiet. The girls are asleep next door.”

Adrien grinned as his transformation dropped. “A quiet night in with my Lady? That I can do.”


	25. Rooftop Date

“I think it’s time.”

Ladybug glanced over at Jaguar. “What do you mean?”

He rubbed his thumb along his ring. “I think I’m done.” He met her eyes. “I’m going to go on tour with the band.”

“You aren’t planning on coming back, are you?” she asked finally, voice soft.

“I’m sure I’ll visit but...no, I don’t think this will ever be home again.”

Ladybug nodded, feeling tears prick her eyes. She knew it was coming but it still stung to lose the person who had been by her side for almost a decade. “I’m going to miss you,” she whispered, voice breaking.

He put his arm around her, pulling her close as they sat on the roof ledge. “You know I’m going to miss you too. I’m sure I’ll get needy within three days and be texting you to ask if I made a mistake,” he teased.

She laughed and then sniffled, wiping at her eyes and nose. “This will be good for you though.”

“Yeah, I think so. I think I’ve needed to move on for a while now.”

The double meaning of his words hung heavy in the air between them.

“And you’ve got him now so I don’t have to worry if someone’s got your back,” Jaguar added. “Adrien really is a good guy. I’m happy for you.”

Ladybug swallowed thickly and nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. She looped her arm around his and linked their hands. “I know this is probably for the best, but I feel like a part of me is being ripped away.”

“Not ripped,” Jaguar corrected gently, “just...pruned so something new can grow.”

“You sound like Nino.”

“He’s used the line first,” he admitted guiltily. “He’s the only other one who knows though. I told him I would bring my ring by tomorrow.” He looked down at their joined hands. “You know I’m not good at goodbyes. Plagg is angry with me but I think he understands even if he would never admit it.”

“Tomorrow?! So soon?”

“I think it’s best if I do it quick, you know?”

Ladybug wanted to argue but she couldn’t bring herself to. 

“I think Nino is contemplating giving the ring to Adrien.” Jaguar squeezed her hand before releasing it. “To be honest, I hate the idea. I don’t want to be replaced more than I already have been.”

“Luka--”

He held up a hand. “But it makes a lot of sense. You’re stronger when the Black Cat is in use, and while I adore Nath, we both know he couldn’t handle the power of destruction.”

“We can hold off for a little while.”

“I don’t want to think that my pride is what led to you or one of our friends getting hurt. Hawkmoth isn’t playing around anymore. That’s why it’s taken me so long to leave.” He frowned, brow furrowing under his mask. “But we’ve been doing this for so long and I don’t see an end in sight.”

“You can’t keep putting your life on hold,” Ladybug nodded. “I get that.”

“No, you don’t but thanks for saying it,” he grinned, knocking his shoulder against hers. “You wouldn’t make this choice.”

“I’ve been making a lot of choices lately that I never thought I would,” she sighed. “But I can’t say I regret them.”

A peaceful silence fell between the partners for a few moments. 

“One last patrol, Spots? For old time’s sake?” Jaguar stood and offered his hand.

She took it and stood. “Lead the way, kitty.’  
__________________________

Adrien blinked groggily. “I was afraid you weren’t coming tonight,” he murmured, voice thick with sleep.

Ladybug leaned over him, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to stop by.”

“Stay.” He reached for her hand and pulled her into the bed, squeezing her to his body. She heard his breathing even out again as he fell back to sleep. There was still something exhilarating about being Ladybug with him. She cuddled against his body, cheek resting against the side of his chest. 

She thought of Adrien as Jaguar. She’d seen him in his movie costume, of course, but it still felt like an odd concept. And it seemed dangerous. His identity wouldn’t be safe. She couldn’t deny that it would make her feel better to have a Black Cat at her side though and if Luka was leaving, who better to fill that role than Adrien? As it was, Red Fox had saved her countless times already in his short stint as one of the heroes. She knew she could count on him. 

Being warm and close to Adrien was making her too sleepy to keep thinking so she let her transformation drop and finally closed her eyes.


	26. Personal Day

“I hope you know I just aged ten years seeing you perched up here detransformed,” Ladybug glared, landing beside Adrien on a high beam of the Eiffel Tower.

He grimaced. “Sorry. I needed time to think as just me and everywhere else felt too crowed. I’m taking a personal day.”

She looked around. “Where’s Trixx?”

“Pretending not to be here,” he grinned, opening his jacket to reveal the fox kwami curled up in a ball and ignoring them. Ladybug reached in and ran a finger along the small body before settling down beside Adrien. She wrapped one arm around him for her own sanity and he chuckled softly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked after a few moments.

Adrien opened his hand to reveal the small box he had been holding in his fist. “Nino gave me Luka’s ring. I was hoping I could actually talk to him about it but apparently he’s already gone.”

“Yeah, he kinda snuck out of town,” she winced. “You don’t need to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You know that, right?”

“It would help though, wouldn’t it? It would help you?”

“You already help me as Red Fox.”

“I guess.”

She studied him. “You want to be Jaguar?”

He shot her a sheepish grin. “Actually, I was thinking of keeping the name Chat Noir.”

Ladybug frowned. “But the movie...”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “that’s what I’m thinking about. What if everyone knows who I am?”

“What do you mean?”

He bit his lip. “I’m thinking that maybe if I took on the ring, I would be open about my identity. Use the publicity from the movie to my advantage.”

“The people around you would be in danger.”

“You’re already in danger,” he said softly. “Being open about who I am would be better if I’m going to wear the ring. There will be people who put two and two together no matter what kind of costume I wear. I’ve been living as Chat Noir for months now. I would need to be upfront right away.”

“Then don’t take the ring,” Ladybug pleaded. “You can stay Red Fox and have some privacy.”

“I don’t have privacy as it is,” he replied, tone gentle. “I haven’t ever had it, really. That’s what make me perfect for this.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

Adrien nodded, looking down at the small black box. “Nino told me the Black Cat is like the other side of the Ladybug coin. It’s hard for one to exist without the other. If I don’t take the ring, he’ll have to find someone who can.” He ducked his head sheepishly. “And honestly, I want to be that person for you. I don’t want someone else in the place I could’ve had by your side.”

“You’re going to be by my side no matter what,” Ladybug promised. “Please keep thinking about it. Don’t make a decision yet.” She closed his fingers over the box.

“Okay.” He stuck the box in his jacket. “I won’t make a decision yet.”


	27. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting so close to the end! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading! <3

“We have to get in there!” Red Fox yelled, thrusting the end of his flute towards the akumatized man’s stomach. A tall wall of solid rock rose high above them, cutting Ladybug off from the rest of the heroes with the last of the three akumas they were facing off against.

“We need Cataclysm,” Queen Bee panted.

Carapace threw up a forcefield around the three of them as Electrofusion sent out another blast of energy. “Do you have the ring?” he growled, forcing his shield up when the akuma’s energy shattered his field.

Red Fox looked out over the crowd watching the fight. “Yeah.”

“Use it,” Carapace demanded, gritting his teeth. “Al, can you do a blackout of all security cameras in the area?”

“People will still use cell phones,” Queen Bee swore before bolting off to attack Glitterina. 

“Can you give me some cover?”

Carapace nodded and held out his shield, bracing himself against the steady barrage of blasts. Red Fox moved behind him, crouching down and dropping his transformation.

“Sweets, this isn’t the best time,” Trixx admonished, looking around worriedly.

“I don’t have a choice. Sorry.” Adrien took the necklace off and Trixx nodded before disappearing into it. He fished the box out of his jacket and opened it, switching the necklace for the ring. The back of Carapace’s legs bumped into him as the other man was rocked by another blast.

“Claws out, Kid. We’ll do pleasantries later,” Plagg instructed.

Becoming Chat Noir felt different than becoming Red Fox, though Adrien couldn’t explain why. He stood, curling his hands into fists. “I’m good,” he said in warning to Carapace before taking a jumping leap over the other man. He spun his baton, knocking Electrofushion in the head with a solid whack. “Oh, man, this thing is a little more hardcore than the flute.” He grinned fiercely and whacked the akuma again, sidestepping him and getting to the large wall. “I’m coming, my Lady!” he yelled. “Cataclysm!”

A rush of energy flooded his arm and centered in the palm of his hand with such intensity that it threw him off balance for a moment. “Woah,” he murmured before planting his hand firmly against the huge wall. The rock crumbled, turning to ash even as it fell and Chat Noir looked up to see a figure falling along with it. A limp figure in red with black spots.

“No!” he yelled, running up the side of the nearest building. As soon as he was close enough, he pushed away with all of his might, feeling the bricks give way under his weight. He soared through the air, arms outstretched and caught Ladybug as they began to fall together. He held her tight to his body and curled them so his back would hit first. “Just like stunt practice,” he thought frantically, holding her against his chest. “Except without the safety net this time.”

He tried to keep his muscles loose and then he was hitting something with more give than the ground should’ve had and rolling off the side. Chat Noir saw a flash of green and thought “Nino” and then he continued to roll as he finally hit the ground, holding Ladybug tight. Her transformation fell in a flash and he cradled her against him, looking up to see Carapace moving his shield back into place. Queen Bee was taking down Glitterina in the distance and Electrofushion was still on the ground from his run-in with Chat Noir’s baton.

“Let me check her,” Carapace said gently. “Help Queenie get the akumatized items.”

Chat Noir tightened his hold on Marinette for a moment before releasing her reluctantly as Carapace stepped into place to block anyone from seeing her.  
______________________________

Adrien blinked blearily at the elevator panel before inserting his room key and pressing the button for the penthouse suite. The past day had been a nonstop whirlwind. Naturally there had been pictures leaked to the media with him as Red Fox and then as Adrien Agreste and then as Chat Noir during the fight. The studio absolutely ate it up, offering him a huge bonus to do movie publicity in the actual Chat Noir suit. He’d received book deal offers, interview requests, and even a call from Nathalie trying to schedule an appointment with his father. It was all just exhausting.

The elevator doors opened and he trudged into his suite.

“You look like you need a break.”

He gave Ladybug a tired smile. “That obvious, huh? It’s been a heck of a day.”

She patted the couch beside her and he instantly flopped down, stretching out and resting his head in her lap. “Are you okay?” she asked, voice soft.

“I think so. It’s a lot. I knew it would be a lot but...” He trailed off. “It’ll die down soon.”

“I don’t know if that’s true.”

He looked up at her, reaching a hand up to ran along her jaw. “How are you feeling?”

She nuzzled into his touch. “Tired but okay. The last akuma was rough. He smashed my yoyo so I was scaling the wall to try to get to you guys for help.”

Adrien winced. “I’m so sorry.”

“You saved me. Nothing to be sorry about.” She touched her head gently. “I think I got knocked out with a rock or something.”

“I’m sorry about all the press,” he said quietly. “Is that why you’re still transformed?”

She nodded. “I need to make some decisions, I think.”

Adrien felt his heart clench. “About us?”

Ladybug leaned down to kiss him. “I’m not going anywhere, my foxy kitten. I promise. I just need to decide who I want to be now.”

“I’m sorry I--”

She pressed two fingers to his lips. “Stop apologizing for doing the best you could.”


	28. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day to finish up. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and commenting. I'm so glad you've enjoyed this quick little universe <3

“Well, this feels like old times,” Adrien grinned, standing from the lounger as Ladybug landed on the hotel roof. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” she smiled. “I saw you up here so thought I would come here first.” They met halfway, their arms winding around each other to pull their partner close. “How was your day?”

“Long but good. I had lunch with my father which was unexpected but it ended up being really nice.” He ducked his head. “He even said he was proud of me which...”

She watched different expressions flash across his face and hugged him tight, biting back the words she wanted to say about Adrien’s father. “I’m glad you had a good day. Are you up for dinner with the gang?”

Adrien’s face brightened. “Absolutely.”

“Want a ride?” she teased, still holding onto him. 

“You know, I can actually make it across the city all on my own now. You’re not the only superhero in this relationship,” he shot back, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Is that a no?”

“Please carry me,” he beamed.

Ladybug’s laughter filled the air as they swung away.  
_______________________

Adrien looked around the room in awe. “You guys are going to come out too?”

“Honestly, I should’ve been receiving recognition this whole time,” Chloe sniffed but her tone was light. “It’s about time.”

“And it seems more proactive for me at this point,” Marinette admitted. “I already know rumors are circulating because I’ve been seen with you so much as Ladybug and Marinette. I talked to my parents and they’re supportive in whatever I decide. It still worries me for their safety but I think it’s for the best at this point.”

“I just want you guys to be sure. I’ve been dealing with this for a few weeks now and it can be a bit much, and once your identity is out there, you’re kind of stuck,” Adrien warned.

“We’re going to stand with you.”

Adrien brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“I’m going to try to stay hidden,” Nino reached for the plate of egg rolls on the coffee table and snagged one. “I have my girls to think about.”

“His girls,” Alya sighed happily. “I knew I married you for a reason.”

Nino grinned at her before biting a chunk out of the egg roll.

“And you’re going to take the Fox?” Adrien asked, looking at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel grimaced. “Only if I really have to. I’m talking life or death situation here.” He shrugged. “I love you guys and I think what you do is amazing, I’m just not sure if I’m the kind of person who can do it.”

“I’m working on him,” Chloe nodded confidently. 

“This life definitely isn’t for everyone,” Marinette interjected. “We understand, Nath.”

Chloe leaned over to whisper in Nathaniel’s ear and he flushed. “Thanks, I’ll keep thinking about it.”

“Now seems as good a time as any to pass these out.” Adrien pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket and passed it to Alya. “There are tickets to the premiere for everyone.”

“’Akumatized’?” she snorted. “That’s the name they went with?”

Adrien winced. “Yeah, I’m not sure what the thinking is there but that’s what the studio thought would be the flashiest, I guess.”

“Real talk, is this movie any good?” Nathaniel asked bluntly.

“Uh, I think parts of it are?” Adrien admitted. “I haven’t seen the whole thing put together, of course, and now actually being Chat Noir is a lot different than what I thought when I started the role but I think they got some of it right.”

“We’ll be there,” Marinette said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“All of us,” Nino agreed with a grin. “What’s family for if not for company while sitting through a questionable movie loosely based on our lives?”


	29. Akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun story to do but a month challenge! Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it!

“How do you feel not being out there with them?” Nathaniel asked as he, Nino, and Alya were ushered into the movie hall door through the handicap line. 

Nino glanced back at Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee posing for media on the red carpet of the Akumatized premiere, smiling from ear to ear as Chat Noir quipped with the press. “I’m glad they’re having fun, but I’m happy right where I am.” 

Alya reached up to squeeze his hand where it rested on the handle of her wheelchair. “Let them have their showtime; they wouldn’t survive without us on support staff,” she teased.

Nathaniel chuckled. “Yeah, I like the sound of that. I can definitely deal with being support staff.”  
_______________________

After the appropriate amount of time at the after party, the group slipped away to the hotel to meet in Adrien’s suite.

“How much longer do you have this place?” Nino set six glasses on the counter and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

“I’m not sure. The production company stops paying for it on Monday so I need to figure out something soon. I can’t afford to stay here much longer,” Adrien answered, kicking off his dress shoes.

“Nino and I are kicking Marinette out soon so maybe you could find a place together,” Alya smirked.

“You’re what?” Marinette blinked in surprise. “You can’t kick me out.”

“I most certainly can.”

“But why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chloe interjected. “Alya only let you move in to help with the girls because she knew you felt guilty and helping made you feel better and now you don’t need that anymore.”

Marinette stared at Chloe for a moment before returning her attention to Alya. “I love helping with the girls.”

“I know you do and you’ll absolutely be welcome anytime you want to come by, but I think it’s time to move on, M.” She looked past her at Adrien. “And I think you found someone you can do that with.”

“To new friends and actually decent movies,” Nino offered, handing out flutes of champagne.

“And an excellent support staff,” Nathaniel added with an amused grin.  
_______________________

“I heard you tell that reporter your name.” Adrien kicked his heels against the wall of the pool causing the water to ripple around his calves. “Your picture will probably be all over the place tomorrow.”

Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking too.”

“Are you okay?”

“I think so. It’ll probably be crazy for a few days but this seemed like the best move.”

“You could’ve called things off with me and kept your identity a secret a little while longer.”

Marinette heard the careful tone of his words and saw his legs pause their lazy kicks. “Not worth it,” she said firmly. She felt him subtly relax by her side as his legs resumed their movement. “You know, tonight might be our last night of relative quiet for a while.”

“Were you and I at the same premiere because it was anything but quiet,” he grinned.

“I think you might be getting very popular, my foxy Chat.”

“There’s only one person I care about being popular with.”

She flushed and stood, offering him her hand. “Let’s go for a run or something. I’ll carry you to the Tower and you can bring me back.”

Adrien beamed at her as he stood. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like carrying me around like a damsel in distress, my Lady.”

“Spots on,” she smirked, offering her arms.


End file.
